NEXT TIME
by ARCHANGEMON
Summary: while training robin gets hurt protecting raven not big deal untill the dark girl starts to sence his every emotion and begings to see into his mind BETA READ VERSION UP thanks ladymoon & yamichaoswolf raven & robin paring COMPLETE
1. 01

**So here we are **

**Titan Tower was a place for the Teen Titans to relax, train and also live. The group were close friends and each and every one knew their place in the team. **

**Since the founding of the Teen Titans there had been many changes. One of them was that members are added to the team, such as the newest member Terra.**

**As the titans practiced their battle skills and trained, they were aware of each other's movements and hence worked well as a team, but with the introduction of a new member, they had to re-train their bodies. **

**" Raven, your right flank !"**

**The leader of the Titan's shout caught the dark girl's attention. She noticed the drone point the gun at her. She summoned her powers all too late. **

**" Look out !"**

**He jumped and managed to tackle her to the ground. Raven looked surprised, as did the others. Cyborg looked at the scene and typed a few commands into his wrist. **

** Battle simulation paused**

**The cybernetic teen walked towards the two fallen friends and helped the girl up. Robin on the other hand was clutching his right arm. **

**" You ok, Robin ?"**

**" Just a scratch. "**

**Beast Boy nodded and signaled for Starfire to go get the med lab ready. He was going to need some patching from the looks of the burn.**

**" Yo, what happened ?"**

**Raven didn't even look at the six foot tall cyber man in front of her. She walked silently towards Terra. Robin closed his eyes. He knew the problem: Terra hadn't covered her. **

**" Where were you ?!"**

**" I—I saw Beast Boy get jumped from behind, so I, well, I went to help him. "**

**" You were supposed to cover my back so I could watch out for Robin. "**

**" But Beast Boy— "**

**" I was watching him, as was Cyborg. We all knew he was in trouble, but in order for us to be able to do any thing about it when that happens is to stick to our tactics !!"**

**" I—I'm sorry. I should have— "**

**" Yes, well now Robin is hurt. "**

**Raven walked out of the room and glanced at Robin, who still had his eyes closed. He knew the trouble between new and old members. As Raven walked out, Robin walked towards Terra. Beast Boy was not far behind. **

**" Everyone makes mistakes, Terra. "**

**" Robin, I'm— "**

**" It's OK. Believe me, no one expects you to just know this stuff. We just want you to do your best, OK? Besides, it was a good thing you helped Beast Boy. Those lasers hurt. "**

**" Sorry about that. "**

**The blond girl smiled and scratched the back of her head with embarrassment. Beast Boy jumped from behind and took her to get some lunch, whilst Cyborg and Robin stayed behind. **

**" You know, Terra wasn't the only one who acted out of character in this session."**

**" Oh ?"**

**" Come on Rob, we both know Raven was more than capable of defending herself or dodging that blast. "**

**Silence was all that was heard and as Robin walked out of the gym, he heard Cyborg's all too familiar voice bring something up that he didn't want to face. **

**" Just tell her man, or your emotions will eat you up. "**


	2. 02

**THOUGHTS**

**The look she gave him was annoyance and yet she couldn't help but worry about her friend. She waited for him beside his door and let out a confused breath.**

**"Raven."**

**She was snapped out from her thoughts by Robin. He stood looking at her with surprise and a bit of confusion on his features. She glanced at his arm and pointed.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**Robin looked at his arm and smiled as he flexed his muscle feeling it. He smiled he would be ok.**

**"Yeah I will I had worse you know."**

**An image popped into his mind and smiled. The injury that had made Batman reconsider their tag team crusade was a bullet shot to the shoulder thanks to the Joker.**

**Raven felt a faint emotion of some amusement along with an image of him hanging from a 20-story building tangled in his own rope.**

**Within Robin's mind, he remembered that night and he looked towards Raven. The girl is eyes snapped open and took a step backwards.**

**"Raven you ok?"**

**"Robin I...I need to go."**

**She walked away from him. Robin looked at her retreating form and closed his eyes. Silently he walked inside his room thinking about the girl that had left.**

**Raven on the other hand walked silently towards her room. The image still flashing inside of her own mind and the emotions still present.**

**"(I thought I had sensed something from him in the training session but why? Could it be true?)"**

**Her mind raced with questions. She wanted answers to the emotions she had felt coming from him.**

**The living room was the place were the team hanged out. As the newest member of the team arrived and sat down, he smiled.**

**"Hey kiddies what's up?"**

**"You know Robin is so mad at you right now. Especially since you missed our training session man."**

**"What's with you Terra huh?"**

**The blond girl was currently sitting down watching the TV and channel surfing furiously. The teen in the blue and black looked at her with annoyance.**

**"Look Aqua Lad I know your part time and all but could you be here on time next time?"**

**"I had a previous engagement."**

**"Look whatever you really need to be here on time. We are new here ok. We need to know how things work besides Robin got hurt."**

**Aqua Lad looked surprised he didn't think his absence would affect his new team members. He looked at Terra whose glare was beginning to hurt.**

**"Is he ok?**

**"Yeah but look if we aren't all here together it throws off the team dynamics you know."**

**"I will apologize to Robin."**

**"He is resting now better do it tomorrow, besides Star Fire has been looking for you. Something about the art of swimming."**

**Aqua Lad smiled and headed off to the swimming area as he left. Terra giggled as Beast Boy jumped onto the couch a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He looked at her. **

**"Should I be jealous?"**

**"Why? I mean Aqua Lad is only handsome, brave and has the most beautiful blue eyes."**

**Beast Boy's smiled fade Terra smiled and hugged him. **

**"Luckily your much more handsome."**

**Beast Boy smiled and transformed to a kitten snuggling into Terra's lap. The girl smiled and continued to eat popcorn.**

**Night soon feel and as the titans slept. One woke up and walked towards the roof. The full moon was up tonight. The night was clear tonight. Criminals would not venture on this night.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"The night is still night."**

**Raven appeared beside him. A teleporter by nature she was still as silent as he was when she wanted to be. It was no surprise to find her lurking within the shadows.**

**"Care to patrol with me then?"**

**"If you would like."**

**"I would like that very much."**

**Robin smiled and together they jumped off to patrol the city. As the night breeze descended upon them Robin's smile grew.**

**To Be Continued**


	3. 03

**SILENT NIGHT **

**The night of the Raven and the Robin was the night the city sleep well. The night where people walked with out the fear of being in danger. As Robin jumped from roof to roof, Raven flew beside him.**

**"Hey Raven."**

**"Ummh?"**

**"Try to keep up."**

**The girl looked at the teen that jumped to another building. She began to follow but within a dark roof, she stooped. He had vanished.**

**"Curious."**

**She looked at the two near by buildings and noticed he had indeed vanished. Floating up in the sky, she was baffled but she couldn't help but show a slight smile.**

**She was enjoying herself much to her surprise and amusement. She was on the sky floating/flying around searching and yet she couldn't find him.**

**"I wonder."**

**She flew near a building and smiled when she saw him looking at the moon. He was completely unaware of her presence. Amused she was about to call out to him but she stooped.**

**The full force of his emotions slammed into her making her lose her concentration and making her fall.**

**"R-Robin!"**

**He barely heard her called out his name. As he turned around, he saw her falling. Her face was a mixture of surprise and worry. He rushed toward the ledge of the building and jumped off going after her.**

**"Raven!"**

**He jumped out of the building . Unfortunately, she was falling faster than he was. He unbuckled his cape and flexed his body to become as straight as possible like an Olympic diver. He was able to catch up to her.**

**"Hold on to me."**

**Raven looked at him and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes the emotions she was sensing made her feel contempt. As he wrapped an arm around her waist, she felt secure.**

**She felt a slight blush appear on her face and pressed her body against him. Robin felt uneasy and nervous but he knew that never in his life he had felt so comfortable.**

**Slowly he pulled his grappling hook and fired it toward one of the side buildings. The hock managed to do its job and so he was able to swing toward a near by building. As they landed softly on a near by building he smiled.**

**"Raven we're safe."**

**"I know."**

**"You can let go now."**

**"I know."**

**However, she didn't. She held him closer and closed her eyes. Robin smiled and leaned against her. The two smiled in the darkness of the night no words were said. Nothing was said words were not needed they knew things will never be the same again.**

**For better or worse only time would tell.**


End file.
